poketalefandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon
The Pokemon of Illith are slightly different than those you may know. In this section we will explain the various types of Pokemon around and the places they associate with Illith Most of the Pokemon on Illith are just as you would expect them to be in size and colourations bar a small few. Also, the ones that are the normal size and such as everyday Pokemon are the easiest to catch. Dragons Dragons are the expection to the Pokemon rule. The dragons on Illith never stop growing. Biology All dragons gain more abilities and greater power as they age. They range in length from several feet upon hatching to more than 100 feet after attaining the status of "great wyrm". The size of a particular dragon varies according to age and variety. Their first evolution takes place after 50 years, the second usually after 150. A dragon’s metabolism operates like a highly efficient furnace and can metabolize even inorganic material. Some dragons have developed a taste for such fare. The number of eggs laid in each batch depends on the race of the dragon, but is usually low (between one and ten). Dragons can also cross-breed with virtually any other creature, creating a half-dragon. The most commonly heard of are in the humanoid races, particularly with human and elves. Any combination is possible, however, even with devils or angels. (Do not make a half-dragon character. These are for DM NPCs only) As far as senses, which varies slightly depending on species due to each one, they are superior in most ways to other creatures; like any predator, they have exceptionally acute senses, which only increase with age. Like avian creatures, they have excellent depth perception and comparingly good peripheral vision, able to see twice as well as a human in daylight; unlike avians, they have great night vision, and are able to see even when conditions have no light to offer, although in such conditions they cannot discern between colors. Also, a dragon's hearing is roughly on par with human hearing, although a dragon's mind can filter what noise it hears. They are capable of "blindsense", the sense in which eyes, ears, and other senses are used to detect invisible persons or objects. Dragon taste is also refined, although they do not respond well to sweet flavors, and most dragons do not discuss the matter as to why. Of all its senses, a dragon's sense of touch is the only one to decrease throughout age, thanks mostly to the development of thick, hard scales. Personality All dragons are intelligent beings, and most of them exceedingly so. Dragon personality varies from dragon to dragon, but dragons of the same subrace tend to have similar mindsets. Although goals and ideals vary among varieties, all dragons are covetous. They like to hoard wealth, collecting mounds of coins and gathering as many gems, jewels, and magic items as possible. Those with large hoards are loath to leave them for long, venturing out of their lairs only to patrol the immediate area or to get food. For dragons, there is no such thing as enough treasure. It’s pleasing to look at, and they bask in its radiance. Dragons like to make beds of their hoards, shaping nooks and mounds to fit their bodies. By the time a dragon matures to the age of great wyrm, hundreds of gems and coins may be imbedded in its hide. Being stronger, faster, generally smarter, and possessing longer life than humans and most other races, dragons tend to consider themselves superior creatures. For good-aligned dragons, this may only mean they often consider humanoid races as children, trying to take care of them and educate them; for evil-aligned dragons, they consider humanoids as mere animals, or as toys to play with; at best, they are minions and slaves. The longevity of dragons is evident in their often lackadaisical attitudes. Good-aligned dragons, while concerned with defeating evil, are able to see a much broader scope of the world, and although certain crises arise that may seem extremely important to good-aligned humans, their dragon counterparts are able to see the event as an unimportant hiccup that will pass in mere centuries; even those that adventure with others tend show a sense of incredible patience, even in situations where all others feel they've not a second to lose. Similarly, evil-aligned dragons that are crossed by belligerent adventurers may plot for dozens of generations before exacting revenge on the trespasser’s line - it is not uncommon for those descended from the mentioned adventurer to find themselves the target of a dragon based simply on their lineage. Underdark The Underdark is a strange, alien setting, entirely underground. Bizarre Pokemon and ancient races populate it, nearly all of whom are of hostile nature. The Underdark is extremely dangerous, especially to people or Pokemon that are not native to it. There are the usual dangers associated with caverns: claustrophobia, occasional poor air circulation, and getting lost. Cave floor and ceiling collapses are also a hazard. As well as bizare twisted Pokemon that feed off of the strange energies that emanate from the citidel. There is no light except for occasional patches of phosphorescent fungus; most Underdark inhabitants either have highly developed senses other than sight or have developed Darkvision. Food can be extremely difficult to find, and much of the natural vegetation is poisonous. In addition, potable water is seldom easy to locate in this setting. Drider A drider is an aberration that was formerly a drow (dark elf). Driders are centaur-like creatures in the game, appearing as drow from the waist up, with their lower portions replaced by the abdomen and legs of immense spiders-like Pokemon. The pokemon they usually fuse with are Ariados and Galvantula. The drider often stand at about 12 foot tall. Only high-level priestesses in good standing with Zekrom are able to initiate the transformation of a dark elf into a drider. This transformation is very painful, and lasts at least 12 hours. Driders develop a poisonous bite. Their digestion changes and they must drink blood of living people and Pokemon for sustenance. Driders still maintain the spells and special abilities they had developed as a drow. There can exist any character class of drider. They retain intelligence and memories. This usually makes them bitter, spiteful creatures. Some hunt for magic powerful enough to undo the transformation. Elemental Chaos The Elemental Plane of Chaos is the most inhospitable Plane of existance in PokeTale. It almost resembles Limbo, as the world churns and boils, creating and destroying itself like bubbles in a lava lamp. Even time falls victim to the boiling world, and victims find themselves thrust in strange times robbed of their youth and location. Those who step onto the plane beware, for you will eventually dissolve into the chaotic maelstrom of the plane.It is nearly impossible to enter the Elemental Chaos luckily and only the post powerful wizards and dragons can open a portal to the plane. Should you go there though you will find some very strange Pokemon. Chaos Elementals Chaos Elementals are the collective name for the Pokemon that inhabit the Elemental Chaos. They are often strange versions of Pokemon on Illith, anything from huge and incorporeal, pure manifestations of the element they inhabit to smooth, marble-like moving statues of pokemon you once knew. Elementals are dangerous to adventurers when they are hungry or territorial—which is most of the time. They’re also found in the service of more powerful creatures—pressed into efreet armies, conjured by ritual casters or driven before other creatures in their warring rampages. The 9 Hells Creatures and people who end up trapped in the 9 Hells end up turning twisted and strange from the evil magic that surrounds the place. Devils There are many types of devils but they all have one thing in common, their bodies are not the same from when they were alive. Anyone who becomes a devil will find their body starts to change, they start to grow a single torn wings, their skin turning to ash and their legs fusing into a large tail. Another feature is the smoke that constantly leaks from their eyes and mouth, their own infernal essence escaping their bodies. As a devil aquires souls and power, they can learn to take on a form resembling their living bodies, this appearance being more idealised, often more impressive or attractive than their mortal figure. But, no matter how powerful, their infernal appearance will always leak through, as faint smoke moves beneath their skin. Another symbol of power are a devil's wing(s), every devil grows a single wing, but only the most powerful pit fiend grows their final sixth wing. No Devil can choose their true form's appearance, but as long as they exist within Hell, they may access their more social form. When a devil reaches the apex of its power as an Archdevil, their social form changes further beyond their control as their dark god's armour surrounds their false body, as they become both his most potent lieutenants and perputually bound to his domain. An Archdevil's true form is both terrible and powerful, one even strong enough to potentially rival Giratina, but none yet are truely ready to challenge him alone. Hell Hounds Hell Hounds are what the native Pokemon of the 9 Hells are called. Not always dogs as the name suggests they are in fact any Pokemon that could survive whichever of the 9 layers they inhabit. They are often larger than normal pokemon and far more twisted in design.